custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Favorites Volume 2 (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Favorites Volume 2 is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in May 11, 1997. Plot While Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are cleaning up the treehouse, they remember fun times from past episodes from Backyard Gang-Season 2. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Everyone Is Special (Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City!) #BJ's Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City!) #Growing (Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand!) #It's Nice Just To Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) #When I Grow Up (Taken from: I Can Do That!) #Friendship Song (Taken from: Be A Friend!) #Please And Thank You (Taken from: May I Help You?!) #Good Manners (Taken from: My Favorite Things!) #The Airplane Song (Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe!) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #The Barney Bag (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City!) #Just Imagine (Taken from: Imagination Island!) #Jungle Adventure (Taken from: Imagination Island!) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Taken from: An Adventure In Make Believe!) #Sea Medley (Taken from: Imagination Island!) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #Mister Sun (Taken from: Four Seasons Day!) #Everyone Is Special (Reprise) (Taken from: Everyone is Special!) #The Happy Wanderer (Taken from: Going Places!) #The Wheels On the Bus (Taken from: Stop, Look And Be Safe!) #My Aunt Came Back (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City!) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) #Pop Goes The Weasel (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #Tinkerputt's Song (Taken from: Imagination Island!) #Just Imagine (Reprise) (Taken from: Imagination Island!) #I Love You End Credit Music #My Yellow Blankey #The Happy Wanderer #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Growing Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material for this video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *The musical arrangements used in the new material for this video were also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *This was another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he, BJ and Baby Bop are cleaning up the treehouse. *This was another time Barney doesn't turn back to a doll, instead, after "I Love You", BJ and Baby Bop say "Bye" to Barney, then Barney tells the viewer(s) that his favorite memories are awsome. Then, he tells the viewer(s) "And remember I love you". Then, it fades to the end credits. *Though this was a Season 3 home video, they used the Season 2 intro for the theme song, the Season 2 opening sequence, some of the clips used in this home video, and the rainbow scene from Season 1-2 are also used. *When BJ says "Hi" to the viewer(s), the sound clip is the same from "I Can Be a Firefighter". Category:1997 episodes